


Birthdays

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Minor Scott McCall/OFC, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's 24th birthday and Stiles' 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek's Birthday

Derek’s birthday came two weeks before Stiles’. He was twenty-four. Stiles’ father physically cringed at the sight of the candles that were going on Derek’s cake, but he had at least come to the party. It was admittedly mostly only the pack who was invited but a couple of Derek’s friends from the basketball team back in high school had agreed to come as well.

Derek had not wanted a big fuss, but Lydia had wanted to plan a party so they had compromised. Lydia was only allowed to invite who Derek specified and she could decorate however she wanted. Lydia conceded. The entire downstairs was covered in houndstooth. Derek had simply ignored it. Stiles and Cora had died of laughter.

“I don’t get it…” Erica had admitted.

“The pattern is called houndstooth,” Allison explained with a heavy sigh. “I tried to talk her out of this.”

“This is great,” Stiles decided. “Dad’s coming. And Derek’s high school buddies are coming. And Lydia covered the living room in a werewolf reference.”

“Oh my god, this is going to be hysterical,” Kira agreed. Derek was starting to look a little distressed.

Of course, that was when the rest of the party showed up. Derek’s three friends from the basketball team all brought their partners. David had a wife, Jewel, and there was a babysitter back home with their son. Peter gave Derek a pointed look. Andrew had a boyfriend that had been the year below them and apparently had never had to admit he’d crushed on him back in high school. Andrew glared at Derek who just laughed. Luckily, Eric, the boyfriend, thought it was sweet. Michael brought his fiancé, Jessica. They were getting married during the holiday season. Peter gave Derek another pointed look. Given that the Sheriff was standing right there, Stiles did not get introduced as Derek’s girlfriend. Peter groaned softly and made himself scarce. Stiles pulled everyone out of the foyer and into the living room, taking Derek’s wrist. He opened his fists, letting Stiles lead the way.

“This is a lot different than it was,” Andrew mentioned.

“Well, the decorations are usually a little more subdued,” Derek mentioned. Lydia flushed. “But I did change the layout for a reason.”

“Sucks, man,” Michael murmured sympathetically.

“Thanks,” Derek mumbled back. They all drifted onto the sectional.

“Alright, so, what’s with Uncle Peter?” David asked. “Has he lost his subtlety or were we that oblivious as teenagers?”

“He’s lost his chill,” Stiles said. Derek pulled her down onto the couch beside him, tucking her under his arm.

“He thinks I should be engaged or married by now,” Derek explained. “And he doesn’t like that I’m not in agreement.”

“He miss the houseful of kids?” Michael asked politely. 

“Most likely culprit,” Derek agreed. “But seriously, I’m 24, not 44.”

“He could get remarried if he wants kids so bad,” Andrew suggested, voice slightly raised. “He’s not that old. And Peter’s always been nice-looking.”

“For him it’s only been about two years since the fire,” Derek pointed out.

“Not to speak ill of the dead, but he and your aunt weren’t exactly the happiest couple,” David replied. 

Cora made a snorting noise. “All the more reason for him to push Derek into matrimony rather than risk a second disaster himself,” she said with an impish grin. David and Andrew laughed. Derek generously did not laugh and shook his head at Cora. Stiles just grinned at Cora.

They all spent a while chatting in the living room, mostly Derek catching up with his old friends and somewhat scandalizing Cora.

“You had a boyfriend in New York?!” she demanded. Derek groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Stiles slowly smiled up at Derek.

“No,” Derek said firmly. “And yes Cora, what of it?”

“You never told me!”

Derek let out a quiet whine. Stiles pressed closer to him and kissed his cheek, choosing to ignore her father’s glare.

An hour or so into the party and Stiles’ father got called into work. There had been a robbery. Stiles kissed him goodbye as everyone took the moment to move to the kitchen for cake. The instant that Stiles had joined them in the kitchen, before she could take the cake that Derek was offering, Michael asked.

“So, is this why you aren’t engaged?” he teased. Derek grinned broadly, even as he was blushing, pulling Stiles in and wrapping her in his arms. Stiles leaned into his warmth, smiling.

“She’s absolutely adorable,” David pronounced.

“Isn’t she?” Derek murmured fondly. Stiles blushed and ducked her head. “But yes, Peter wants me to propose on her birthday. We’ve been arguing about it for a month or so.” Even Lydia realized they ought not to all gasp and exclaim that that was the reason Derek and Peter had been tense. Stiles was very proud of everyone, especially Allison for gently elbowing her girlfriend in the side.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t propose just because she’s 18,” Andrew agreed. “Oh, am I right? That’s why her dad was here glaring at you, right?”

“Yeah, she’s 18 on the 19th,” Derek confirmed. “Even if she was 23 on the 19th, I don’t think I’d wanna propose on her birthday.”

“Engagement rings do not count as birthday or holiday presents,” Stiles agreed. “And I’d break your nose if you upstaged my birthday.”

“I know,” Derek nodded with a laugh. He kissed her nose.

“Why don’t you do cute things like that anymore?” Jewel teased. “Honestly, David, where’s the spark?”

“I saw our son come out of you, Jewel. Spark is in the mystery. There is no more mystery. I have seen everything.”

“Thank god I’m never having to go through that,” Andrew muttered. Everyone laughed.

After cake, Derek opened the stack of cards and few presents that people had brought. Then the party sort of wrapped itself up. Jewel and David had to go home to let the babysitter go home. Michael and Jessica had a dog. Andrew and Eric decided that was their cue. Kira still had a curfew. Jackson left to take Danny home. Erica and Boyd snuck out before they got stuck with cleanup. Lydia and Allison left because Lydia insisted that the decorator did not clean up.

“Like the person who cooks doesn’t have to wash dishes,” she insisted. “Bye!” Allison followed Lydia with bemusement.

“Sorry guys!” she called back.

It was Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Cora who were left to clean up. Even after everyone else left, Peter didn’t come out of hiding. Luckily it didn’t take too terribly long to take down Lydia’s decorations, put away the leftover cake, and shove the wrapping paper in the trash.

Isaac and Cora hurriedly said goodnight and ran away after the cleaning was done. Stiles sort of stared after them. Derek shook his head.

“Did they get confused and think it’s your birthday?” he asked wryly.

“Well, you can have a birthday kiss,” Stiles replied. “And I’m certainly not promising any more than that on my birthday. Birthdays are not a good enough reason for proposals or first times.”

“I wasn’t expecting,” Derek murmured reassuringly. Stiles just smiled back at him. Given the promises he had made to her father and their recent discussion, she hadn’t been concerned. “Hoping, maybe,” he teased. Stiles shut him up with a kiss. It was lovely. She would be very happy to be able to do that whenever she wanted in two weeks.


	2. Stiles' Birthday

Stiles’ birthday was a little more elaborate than Derek’s had been, though it was still held in the pack den. Eighteen was a milestone after all, and there was no reason not to celebrate. That did not mean that she allowed Lydia to invite the entire school. The pack was invited. Scott and his new girlfriend were invited. A couple of people they went to school with that Stiles agreed were nice were invited. Several of Stiles’ relatives had sent presents or cards.

The day of her birthday was conveniently on a Saturday, so her party was that evening. The decorations Lydia had picked out at least weren’t a thinly veiled werewolf reference: Stiles had blue and orange and red streamers across the living room and multicolor polka dot balloons on the porch. The entire pack and her father and Harley and Danielle and Heather and Caitlin and even Scott showed up on time with Julie. Stiles was quite pleased with the turnout.

Harley, Danielle, Heather, and Caitlin all showed up at about the same time looking a little shocked at the renovated house. As far as Stiles knew they hadn’t seen the original, but everyone had snuck up to get a glimpse at the burned remnants, and it was a very different sight greeting them now. They were even more surprised by the inside once Stiles had managed to usher them in.

“This is a house? Like, for one family?” Caitlin marveled.

“Yeah, one family,” Stiles agreed. “Isn’t it great?”

“This place is huge,” Heather replied. “Oh, and before I forget, kisses for the birthday girl!” Heather kissed Stiles on each cheek and then smacked on her lips. Stiles giggled. Danielle grinned widely at her and mimicked the motions. It had been a thing when they were little after seeing some teen movie or other where the girl got kissed at her birthday party. Derek hovered, clearly not pleased, but recognizing that it was innocently meant and not actually something he could protest.

Stiles’ childhood friends made the same sorts of faces that Derek’s high school buddies had made upon their introductions to Derek. It was humorous. There was a lot of laughter from the pack.

Scott was also shocked by the renovated house. No one had quite realized it but apparently after breaking up with Kira, Scott had fallen enough out of the pack that he had not actually been in the new pack den at any point. It was a bit surprising. His new girlfriend seemed adorable and sweet, at least.

Once everyone had arrived, there was a decent sized pile of presents on the table and Peter’s present had been a DJ who was in the ballroom. Stiles dragged Derek onto the dance floor. He didn’t take too much convincing to follow her to the middle of the ballroom and dance to silly club music. Lydia spiked the punch while Allison distracted Stiles’ father. Jackson and Danny snuck off upstairs and came back with matching hickies. Isaac and Heather hit it off and spent awhile talking in the kitchen. Cora and Caitlin made out on the back porch.

Then Stiles convened everyone to open presents and eat food and have cake in hopes that her father might leave and the party could get a little more interesting.

They ate Polish food – pan-fried chicken breast, sauerkraut, golumpki (stuffed cabbage leaves), pierogi (potato dumplings) - and then had the birthday cake for dessert, piles of pizza boxes still on the counters for later in the evening. Everyone sang and Stiles made a wish that she would be just as deliriously happy next year on her birthday as she was this year.

Then she opened presents.

Her father had given her a gift card with money on it for clothes shopping and several movies: the Dark Knight trilogy, Dark Shadows, and the Avengers.

Lydia and Allison had bought clothes: a few plaid shirts and a cashmere sweater. They were wrapped in the same paper but it was obvious who had picked which bag. Stiles thanked them both.

Kira gave Stiles an old book Noshiko had found about werewolves. Stiles set it aside to go through thoroughly later and gave her a tight hug.

Jackson and Danny went in together and got Stiles the season of Firefly and the Serenity movie. Stiles suspected that someone had given them a hint but didn’t ask as she thanked them. Jackson wasn’t known for giving such great gifts and Danny and Stiles weren’t close enough that she’d been dropping hints herself.

Cora bought Stiles a pair of what were supposed to be motorcycle boots. They were the best stomping boots Stiles had ever seen. She was now going to have to buy leggings and long sweaters to wear this winter with her new boots. Derek dutifully made a note on his phone. Cora pushed Stiles off her, insisting that she did not want any more hugs.

Isaac had apparently had the same thought Stiles had when he saw Cora’s gift. Isaac gave Stiles three pairs of colorful wool leggings. Stiles kissed him on the cheek and Derek ruffled his hair.

Erica and Boyd had by happenstance bought Stiles an oversize comfy sweater. It certainly worked out in their favor. Derek scrubbed a hand over Boyd’s head and kissed Erica’s hair. Stiles kissed both of them on the cheek.

Scott got Stiles several of the Star Wars novellas, in no particular order. She wondered if he had gotten them out of a bargain bin since they were so confusingly out of order but again, she did not ask. At least she had never purchased the novellas, having read them from the library instead. So she could just continue the collection. Derek made a note in Peter’s phone and Stiles mentally decided to wait until after Christmas to make any further purchases.

And Julie had gotten a birthday card as well with a ten dollar Starbucks card. Stiles politely thanked her. It had been very nice of her not to show up empty-handed even though they had barely met more than a handful of times.

Harley had bought the latest book by one of Stiles’ favorite authors, which was super wonderful.

Caitlin gave Stiles a pair of earrings and instructions to remember to buy a pack of cigarettes just because she could. Stiles chose to immediately forget those instructions. That was a waste of good money.

Heather got Stiles a Slytherin tie. Danielle got her the Ravenclaw tie. Apparently they had had an argument at the store about which House Stiles would be in. Stiles just sort of giggled at them, not terribly concerned about the answer in the face of such amusement, and hugged them both. She had gotten the Gryffindor one for a Hermione Halloween costume several years prior so apparently now she just needed to get the Hufflepuff tie and she could have the whole set. She informed Derek of this fact. He nodded and made a note of it in his phone.

Derek had gotten her a leather jacket. It was soft as butter and a rich, radiant red. The front overlapped a little and zipped up like an old-fashioned frock coat. There were reasonable size pockets on either side and a small triskelion burned into the collar on each side. It was beautiful. Stiles gave him a tight hug and a kiss.

After supper, Peter retired to his bedroom and Stiles’ father left and more booze was poured into the punch. There was more than plenty of room for the pack and the few other friends Stiles had invited to spend the night if they needed to.

There was more dancing and drinking and the pizza slowly disappeared.

About 10, Scott left with Julie. Stiles hugged him goodbye. No one else did. Julie got an awkward handshake.

Harley left a little after Scott did. Her parents liked her home at what they called “a reasonable hour” which usually meant sometime before 11. Stiles insisted that Harley drink an entire water bottle and Derek agreed that Harley smelled sober enough to drive before they let her get in the car.

About 11, Danielle had sobered up enough that she felt comfortable prying Heather away from Isaac and taking her home. She also passed the sniff test. Danielle kindly helped Isaac exchange phone numbers but was very insistent that they were leaving. At that point, Cora asked Caitlin if she wanted to go home for the night, recognizing that it was probably a good time to ask. Cora took Caitlin home and came back about half an hour later crowing about getting her phone number.

They sent the DJ home around the time Cora returned. It was just pack now, after all. Jackson got out his iPod and put it on shuffle. Worked just as well. They all danced around for a while longer before someone started throwing away pizza boxes. Kira blamed Isaac. Isaac blamed Cora. Jackson was insistent that it was Allison. Whoever it was, they cleaned up the kitchen and wrapping paper and then turned off the iPod. Allison and Lydia and Stiles and Danny were given the last of the cold pizza and lots of water while all the wolves except Jackson and Derek went to bed. Once Allison and Lydia could get up the stairs by themselves and Jackson and Derek felt comfortable that Danny and Stiles had sobered up enough, they all went to bed too.

Derek led Stiles up to their room and gave her one of his shirts to sleep in. Stiles let herself be manhandled into bed, mostly sober but exhausted from dancing for several hours.

The next morning, Stiles woke up in Derek’s arms to the smell of breakfast downstairs and four text messages from her father demanding to know where she had spent the night. Stiles decided on a vague but truthful answer of the den while watching Derek slowly wake up. His eyes blinked open and he smiled at her.

“Good morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” Stiles replied.

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah, you?” Derek hummed in agreement. They ignored the loud argument in the hallway about whether or not waking up in the same bed one morning was enough implied proof for everyone to assume that they had had sex. They could deal with that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley is Stiles' cute friend that comes up and talks to him and Scott in season one.
> 
> Danielle is the girl that dunks Stiles in the pool in Party Guessed and then gives up her counseling slot to Lydia and Stiles in s3 because Lydia's drawing trees.
> 
> Heather is the cute blonde girl that tries to lose her virginity to Stiles in s3A right before Jennifer takes her as a virgin sacrifice. Such irony.
> 
> Caitlin is the bisexual girl that asks Stiles if he likes guys after Stiles clarifies that despite Caitlin having a gf in s3A she is into guys while drunkenly kissing at the blacklight rave in s3B.


End file.
